Sesshomaru's claim
by PiperTragedies
Summary: Sesshomaru is wanting Inuyasha, badly. He takes a liking to the young fresh body his brother has. And without realizing Inuyasha is falling deeply for Sesshomaru as well.
1. Chapter 1

*****This is a bit inappropriate. This chapter isn't as bad as it will be in the future. **

There is RAPE! If you are not able to read it, then please don't.

RAPE, ABUSE, VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, ETC. are too the extreme.

You are warned.

Have Fun!

MA

18+

Sesshomaru's claim

He looked out over the plains from the top of the mountain. The breeze made his perfectly white hair blow gently in as if many hands were stroking it from a distance.

He was and is the most beautiful creation that had ever blessed the world, and of course he couldn't be human. No, he would and could never be a "filthy human" as he would call it.

Already he had to constantly deal with humans more than he would like too. First, there was Rin, who he had actually came to love and think of her as a daughter. Then, there was Inuyasha and his damned friends.

His friends he found annoying but, Inuyasha he felt a half since of pride. His brothers' human side made him feel like Inuyasha was always half dirty. But, Sesshoumaru took such great pride in his brothers demon side.

For, some reason Sesshoumaru also felt a hint of sexual attraction to his brother for being able to beat Inuyasha in everything even in blood.

Plus, he loved the way his lips would stick out when he pouted, and how the ears on the top of his head would fold down when he was a child when ever he was upset and how Inuyasha still did these adorable things.

"I want to get him in bed then I can finally be rid of these disgusting wants," spoke the demon lord.

"What was that Milord?" asked the little green servant, Jaken, "I regret that I didn`t catch what you said."

Sesshoumaru looked over at Jaken then to Rin sleeping Peacefully on the grass. Then, he turned himself back to Jaken and addressed.

"Jaken, I am leaving, take Rin back to my castle in the west," he began to say, "It will take only a day if you ride Ah-Un, your chambers should be ready. I will return to you in three days. "

The small imp began to look an even lighter shade of green.

"But, Milord," he said, "Rin has never been there before, and she is a human. Where do you plan to go Milord? Do you need assistance?"

With that Sesshoumaru turned from Jaken and left him as he turned into a ball of glowing light and flew away.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said with passion, "I believe it's time to tame you, and I will be the one to do it."

Sesshoumaru wasted no time in finding Inuyasha and bringing him back to his castle by the second day. He had easily beat him in battle and had knocked him unconscious which was a win because he didn't have to deal with the struggle of bringing Inuyasha back in.

As soon as he enters the Castle he had sent for servants to bring Inuyasha's unconscious body to his chambers.

Tonight, he would have fun with the half-breed for the very first time.

He had oils brought to his room along with many other toys that he could use on his little brother, and that included a whip of sorts.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his little brother begin to think of all the things he could do to him, just as Inuyasha was waking up.

Inuyasha awoke disoriented and then he began to look around the beautiful room he had just woken up into.

The room was enormous and gorgeous all at the same time. It was bright and white with gold decorations and Furniture. Everything in the room had the look of royalty.

"where the hell am I?" he asked groggily. Sesshoumaru had moved to the side of Inuyasha in which had the half-breeds attention more. With a startled look Inuyasha looked up to see his brother in all of his glory.

"You Inuyasha, are in my home," Sesshoumaru answered indifferently," and also our late fathers."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what He was doing. He was just _sitting_ there as if he wasn't in any sort of danger!

"What the hell do you want from me Sesshoumaru?"

"I want your body, seeing as how that's all women and Half-breeds are good for."

"W-w-what?" Inuyasha stammered out.

"I want to have pleasure distributed by you."

"YOU WANT TO FUCK ME!?" yelped Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha blankly.

How dare he use such language to describe an act that, that Sesshoumaru wishes to indulge in.

"Language like that will not be permitted. You're blood is already filthy, why not keep your mouth clean until I am ready to taint it?"

"The fuck? How can you stand there and tell me to watch my fucking mouth when you are just as bad as I am you dumb fuck!"

Sesshoumaru Quickly slapped his brother in the face as hard as he possibly could, knocking Inuyasha onto his knees.

Sesshoumaru undid his belt while Inuyasha was still in shock from the blow. Releasing his cock, Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the hair.

"Suck," came Sesshoumaru's only reply. The half-breed began to struggle. But, Sesshoumaru had a tight grip and forced himself past Inuyasha's lips.

Inuyasha was going to bite, but then he found himself sucking hard onto his brothers enormous girth. He could feel Sesshoumaru's hand loosely on his hair now and realized he was acting of his own will.

"What the hell?" he thought, "Why am I doing this?"

Sesshoumaru came hard.


	2. Chapter 2

NOT AS LONG, BUT IT WILL GET LONGER DEPENDING ON HOW I FEEL.

I PLAN TO KEEP UP AND UPDATE REGULARLY.

THERE WILL EVENTUALLY BE MPREG :D

Chapter 2

**Inuyasha's Perspective **

Warmth. I felt warmth. What is this? Something fluffy was against my face and something thick and comfortable underneath me.

My senses slowly started coming up as I came from my sleep. When I was fully awake I didn't open my eyes because of the strange sensation on the small of my back.

A hand stroked me up and down his bare back.

So soft and gentle, who is doing this?

Kagome? Kikyo? No, someone else, but who?

Started sniffing. Oh God. S-Sesshoumaru!?

"Inuyasha, I know you're not asleep," said Sesshoumaru, " Do you need a spanking for trying to trick me?"

FUCK! It was all coming back to me! Sesshoumaru, that fucker! He made me…

"Inuyasha, I'm growing impatient."

He lifted me up into his arms and had me sit in his lap. He laid his head on my shoulder and started to kiss my ear.

I didn't want to look at him. How embarrassing was it that I remembered everything that happened yesterday. Damn it! This prick! But, why aren't I fighting?

Wait, where is his hand.. ?

**_****End of Inuyasha's perspective_**

Sesshoumaru took his hand and place it on Inuyasha's Stomach flat above the entrance of his pants.

Slowly he began to glide his fingers into his pants until he reached his limp member. Grasping it firmly Sesshoumaru began to pump at a slow steady pace.

"Mmm uh!"

Inuyasha began to involuntarily moan at the sensation.

Hearing these small moans from such a light touch insured to Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha had never been touched before.

"_Mine_," Sesshoumaru whispered harshly, licking the tip of Inuyasha's ear.

He gripped tighter and began to pump much more rapidly.

"ugnhg ah!" Inuyasha panted uncontrollably.

"Moan for me my hot little bitch," Purred the Demon, "I need your seed to coat your little entrance below."

Sesshoumaru had, with force, placed his thumb on the slit of Inuyasha's Enormous cock.

Inuyasha had lost control he panted and soon started begging like a bitch.

His hips moved in rhythm to the fast pumping of his cock.

More and more his brothers name fell from his lips.

"Sesshoumaru! Uh! Faster! S-Sesshoumaru!"

He came hard coating his brothers` hand with his warm sticky seed.

"I want to fuck you, I want to make you scream like the bitch you are," the eldest said.

He then began to pull his brothers pants down to his ankle's.

"Are you ready _Little brother_?" Purred the Dog Demon, "Funny, you're not little at all from what I can see."

"Sesshoumaru," said Inuyasha breathlessly, "You BASTARD!"

"Mmmmm, yes I want you to fight"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Oh, don't worry, you will."


	3. Chapter 3

**_UGH! SORRY! I've been busy with my school musical, but I'll be updating a lot more! Promise! _**

**_SEX SCENE DOWN BELOW!_**

**_Warned! _**

He fought. He cursed and shouted. But, in the end without his sword he was nearly powerless against the pure blood.

But, deep inside he knew that he wasn't really trying.

It wasn't as though Sesshoumaru was rough when pleasuring him.

He was firm, but he was gentle. He was almost treated like he meant something.

But, my GOD! Look at the size of that cock!

Pinning Inuyasha down so that he was facing him on the bed Sesshoumaru lifted his brother's legs up and coated the inu's ass with his seed.

Slowly Sesshoumaru slipped in a finger.

"uhn!" Inuyasha's face contorted with displeasure.

Doing something completely out of character, Sesshoumaru bent down and landed a soft kiss to his brothers lips as he slipped another finger into the tight hole.

"Mmmm," Inuasha moaned.

Nibbling on Iuyasha's bottom lip Sesshoumaru slipped in another digit as he was permitted to ravish the hot mouth beneath his.

Feeling that he was stretched enough, Sesshoumaru slid his fingers from the now ready body.

"Inuyasha," he said kindly, "This will hurt."

The only response was the thrusting of the half breeds once again live member into Sesshoumaru's bottom chest.

Placing himself against Inuyasha he began to slowly insert himself.

Slowly, so slowly he went.

He wanted to ram himself into Inuyasha.

When fully sheathed within his brother, Sesshoumaru held firm and tried his best not to move.

"Ugh, hurry up and fuck me!"

"Inuyasha, your body needs time to adjust to me."

"I don't care!" shouted Inuyasha, "Move!"

"hnnn!"

He started to pump into him.

Slow and steady.

Picking up pace with each thrust.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru stopped immediately.

He looked down into Inuyasha's face wondering why the half breed had called his name in such a fearful way.

Looking up into his older brothers eyes Inuyasha saw the pure concern his brother had after his little cry.

"I-I've never done this before," Stuttered the half breed.

Sesshoumaru knew this was true.

Leaning down swiftly he planted another kiss full of passion and want.

"Inuyasha," he said as he pulled away, "Look at me, look only at me."

So, he did. The Inu looked into the lustful gold eyes of his superior.

He knew what he wanted then, he wanted him to add pain.

Reaching up he grabbed tightly onto Sesshoumaru's nipples and began to twist putting his claws into him.

"What are you doing?"

"Sesshoumaru, give me pain back."

"You wish for this Sesshoumaru to give you pain?"

Inuyasha nodded and so it begun.

Sesshoumaru lifted Inuyasha and then flipped him so that he was no longer facing him.

He once again began to pump deep and fast into the younger demon.

Grabbing his little brothers cock and squeezing tightly he began to pump hard.

With his other hand Sesshoumaru grabbed onto Inuyasha's hair and pulled his head back in a painful position.

Inuyasha was in heaven when he felt his brothers assaulting his neck and shoulder with his mouth.

_CRACK. _

Inuyasha was let go so fast that his head came into contact with the headboard.

_Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. _

Again and again he found himself getting struck in the head.

It was safe to say that Sesshoumaru was pounding the ass of Inuyasha so hard that he was on the verge of killing him.

Lucky for Inuyasha they both had exploded into Ecstasy!

"Sesshoumaru!" Cried Inuyasha, "UHHH!"

Falling on top of the worn out Inu Sesshoumaru fell asleep almost immediately.

"Sesshoumaru?"

There came no reply.

"What is wrong with me!?" cried Inuyasha.

Not long after he found himself following Sesshoumaru in the land of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**_OKAY! No introduction this time, just read it. :)_**

**_- Piper_**

Sesshoumaru had woken up before Inuyasha.

Looking down he could see that his brothers face was tear stained and pin k from crying.

Lifting him up Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha from his room, barely paying any attention to the guards that stood at his door.

As silently as a cat he walked Inuyasha down the long corridor to the now ready chamber, Inuyasha's chamber.

"Open the door," he told the single guard at the Inu's room door.

"Yes, Your highness."

The room was just as Sesshoumaru wanted it to be, blue and white.

Although Sesshoumaru had the bigger chamber Inuyasha's was still bigger than two huts from his village put together.

Two wardrobes on each side, one white with blue borders and the other blue with white borders.

The bed was enormous and had the patterns of the sky swirled In with the clouds.

A canopy bed with drapes matching the room with their soft see threw material.

Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly at how well the room had come together.

He could even see that the tub in the ground smack in the center of the room had been made ready.

The spring that left Sesshoumaru's room made a trail down to Inuyasha's in order to make it so that at anytime the pure blood could open the door from his springs and join the half breed for a soak.

Of course the pathway was a secret.

Originally it was made so that his great grandfather could sneak into his eventually mates chamber at night without causing outrage.

Now, it was going to be used as a secret way to watch over the Hanyou and to make sure that he did not ever take another into his bed.

"I will not allow that little brother."

He looked down at the tanned skin of his lover.

"How is it that you make me want to take you over and over again?"

He locked his lips with the younger ones below him.

"Look at this room, it suits you well."

The floors were a beauty crème white.

A bright crystal chandelier hung over the center of the room.

There was so much space and so many things for the younger brother to do in his new room.

How pleased he would be when he woke up to see all that is given to him.

Walking over to the king sized bed he put Inuyasha down and pulled the cover over his body.

"Inuyasha.."

Just as he was getting up he heard a small and needy cry.

"Sesshoumaru.." Inuyasha said faintly.

If it wasn't for Sesshoumaru's demon hearing he would not have heard him at all.

Wiping around to see if the Hanyou was awake he saw a tiny smile on the beautiful lips of his new lover.

Quickly he sat at his side smoothing his hands over the stomach of his soon to be mate.

He was toned, but not nearly as finely built as Sesshoumaru.

But, my Gosh look at the size of that penis!

"Hnn"

Sesshoumaru felt himself become hungry with the need to fuck.

His put his hands into his pants and began to stroke himself as he watched his brother sleep.

"Oh Inuyasha!" He hissed lowly, "When I truly fuck you, you'll scream this Sesshoumaru's name in languages you've never even heard of."

When he came he took his hand and trailed his fingers through his cum then put his fingers and pushed them into Inuyasha's mouth, while rubbing his stomach.

"Oh my dear Inuyasha, you are going to be a great mother," he purred.

He knew it was going to be a hastle to get him to agree, but the half demon had nothing to worry about.

Half demons and even some full demon males are able to give birth to children.

Although, it takes longer than the normal four months for them to be born.

"Yes, a perfect mother."

He leaned down slowly and kissed him on the forehead with complete tenderness so as to not wake up the Inu.

Stalking around the room the pure blood made sure everything was in its proper place before heading out of the room.

"Sleep well my mate," He whispered closing the door.

Inuyasha was beginning to wake up.

Sniff. Sniff.

"huh?" said the Hanyou in confusion.

Where was he and was Sesshoumaru just here?

"Ack!"

He felt a strange substance in his mouth. It tasted good he decided, but what was it?

He put his fingers in and pulled them out to sniff only to turn white.

Sesshoumaru's cum, his delicious seed, was all over the inside of his mouth.

"I don't remember ever…?"

The half demon blushed hard and buried his face into the pillows beneath him, never noticing the man standing across the room In a dark pathway slowly falling back as the path became nothing but a wall.


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARNING SEX SCENE BELOW! DONT READ IF YOUR IMMATURE. :D**_

The next day Sesshoumaru tried his best to avoid seeing Inuyasha.

He had been acting completely out of character lately.

How could he say those horrible things that he said? How dishonorable he had been that night with his brother?

"Sickening," he hissed as he sat at the desk in his office.

The language that had come out of his mouth was fowl and putrid. He couldn't believe he had said the F word.

"Father would have sunken even lower in his grave if he heard me." The demon lord sighed.

What is it about Inuyasha that made the demon lord so dishonorable?

How can a pair of beautiful gold eyes and cute little puppy ears turn him into such a sadistic perverted horny dog?

"It might not be a good idea for this Sesshoumaru to mate such a person."

Weren't mates supposed to bring out the best in each other?

**_Back in Inuyasha's chamber_**

Sitting at the foot of his bed the hanyou was feeling rather lonely.

Where was Sesshoumaru, he should have been there to terrorize him already.

Without thinking he began to rub circles onto his own chest and just sat there thinking about Sesshoumaru and all that they had done together so far.

What is the use of being here in this damned castle if he can't see Sesshoumaru?

Wait, what was he thinking? Why would he want to see Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru was the same person who took his freedom away.

He practically raped him… if you over look the whole asking to be fucked thing.

"Hmmm, maybe I should go to back to sleep."

Laying his head down he began to drift until he was dreaming of a a white king sized bed, Sesshoumaru's bed.

Looking at the head of the bed he saw that Sesshoumaru himself were laying on it naked and aroused.

"Inuyasha," He whispered sexually.

Doing something Inuyasha never thought he would ever see Sesshoumaru do even in his dreams, the pure blood spread his legs wide and began to finger his own ass.

Grasping his monstrous girth Sesshoumaru pleasured himself, hips bucking up as if being taken by a lover.

"Inuyasha, come to me," he whispered.

The Half demon couldn't deny the Pure breed, especially since it was a chance to be the Dominant.

Sesshoumaru picked up the pace of his assault on his ass.

"Let me taste you," Inuyasha demanded.

"Yes, Yasha."

Slapping his elder brothers hands away from his arousal Inuyasha began licking and nipping at the sensitive flesh of his lover.

Without warning he rapped his lips around the dripping cock and began to suck hard and deep into his mouth.

"Uh, Like that, oh please suck harder!"

Sesshoumaru exploded into the Inu's mouth with a growl.

Suddenly, without warning Inuyasha shealthed himself with Sesshoumaru, not even preparing his love for the invasion.

"Mmm, Sesshy," He panted, "I'm gonna fuck your tight little ass so good."

Inuyasha began thrusting as if it would be his last time.

"hnn, hnn please more, faster!" pleaded the demon, "Make me bleed. Fuck the shit out of me! My dick is hard again."

He began stroking himself.

"No, let me do that."

Stroking Sesshoumaru and pounding into made him happy to have found his prostate the first time.

Hitting that spot over and over made Sesshoumaru cry with pleasure.

"Uh, ha,ha, uh deeper, brother!"

"You like it rough, bitch?"

"Oh Inuyasha! Yes, uh, I, uh, like, it, uh, ROUGH!"

"When I'm done I'm gonna shove my dick – "

Inuyasha woke up with a jerk.

"Mmm, oh shit."

He looked down at his cock to see the truth behind his feelings for Sesshoumaru.

**_:D_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Brother"

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to enter."

Standing outside the door Sesshoumaru stood patiently next to the guard waiting for Inuyasha to answer.

He would rip the door off its hinges and enter, but if the younger sibling was changing it would be embarrassing for him.

"Please, go away." Inuyasha answered.

How dare he say such a thing ?

Keeping his face blank Sesshoumaru turned to the guard and signaled him to open the door.

"Once opened, avert your eyes," warned Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, your Highness."

Click. Click. Click.

The Demon Lord immediately stepped inside. Looking around he saw that everything was still in its original place. So, what is wrong with the bundle hiding under the sheets?

Stalking over to the bed he sat next to the bump.

"Go away Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha hissed.

A strange feeling of possessiveness hit Sesshoumaru without warning, but he kept himself composed so as to not pounce on the Hanyou.

Something was wrong. The smell of salt was in the air.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother lying in between the sheets. Did his brother cry recently? What would be the cause of this?

"Inuyasha, were you cry-"

Inuyasha threw the sheets from himself and sat up straight tears streaming down his tanned cheeks.

"Get the hell out!"

_SLAP._

"W-what?" Inuyasha stammered.

Sesshoumaru had backhanded his brother hard in the face. His amber eyes went two shades darker and his demon markings became jagged and a deep purple.

"I despise the weakness in you!" He spat out, "It shows just how pathetic human blood is."

Inuyasha sat there stunned. This man, _his brother_, had said that he wanted him and just when Inuyasha is on the verge of making the decision to stay with him, he strikes him?

Sesshoumaru looked deep into his brother's eyes and immediately regret his actions. His brother looked hurt and even a little… _broken._

"Inuyasha, no mate of mine will be weak."

"You don't want a weak mate, but what's wrong with sharing your weaknesses?" Inuyasha asked a new set of tears falling from his face, "Isn't being mates sharing your true feelings and being able to love?"

He never thought of it like that. Sesshoumaru thought that it was simply sex and games, not actual _true love_. Then, again isn't he falling in love? Didn't he feel Inuyasha's pain? Never had he regretted causing physical harm, never. Until, today that is.

"Inuyasha, I _want_you."

"Get out."

"I _will_ have you."

"Go away, now."

"You are _mine_."

"Fuck."

"Inuyasha, you –"

"Get the **_fuck_** out and out of my face!"

_Shock._

Sesshoumaru was shocked and angry. No one had ever ordered him like that in his own home or anywhere really.

He threw himself on top of Inuyasha and began sucking and nibbling his neck. Quickly, his hands went into his little brothers pants stroking him while his other hand went up the half demons shirt.

"Ah, stop!"

He kept going. Slowly with his free hand he massaged the Inu's right nipple, pinching and moving in circles.

He ground his hips into Inuyasha's leg trying to get friction.

Pulling Inuyasha's erection from his pants Sesshoumaru stroked him in the open.

"UH!" the cool air made Inuyasha shiver in delight.

"Do you want me to use my hand or my mouth?"

Inuyasha froze from those words. Sesshoumaru asked a question Inuyasha never thought his brother would even be able to think of. His hand or his _MOUTH?_

"Would you really do that?" he looked down at his brother.

Sesshoumaru looked shocked himself. Did he really just offer to suck his brother off? Never had he ever used his mouth on any of his previous lovers sex. Not a servant, male or female and he's taken plenty of concubines in his long life, most of them virgins.

He had either put it in without giving them time to adjust or he lathered his own cock with oil and then went for it. Every lover had always been a plaything. At first, they would scream in pain then every time after that they nearly fought each other to be the next to bed the lord.

Many of the servants he had sex with in the past were there to greet him when he arrived with Inuyasha. Their faces were scrunched in distaste and their eyes filled with envy. Each and every one of them knew what Sesshoumaru brought him for; they knew he would be the Lords mate. Then again, who were they to be jealous?

Now, here he is the Lord of the Western lands, a king offering to pleasure someone before himself. Offering to filthy his mouth for a young half-bred moron.

"Yes," he said frowning, "Tell this Sesshoumaru which way you prefer it."

"Y-your mouth," Inuyasha stuttered," please?"

"No need to beg, I offered did I not?"

Sesshoumaru slid slowly down Inuyasha's body. His breath made his brothers already throbbing erection even more painful.

Remembering the times he was pleasured he began imitating their actions.

He played with his balls and kissed his cock. Teasing. Sesshoumaru, a king, was teasing!

The stunned feeling Inuyasha felt when he realized this quickly vanished when Sesshoumaru took him into his wet cavern.

"Ah…"

Inuyasha began bucking his hips, almost immediately he remembered how his elder struck him.

"ah, no please stop."

"Mmmm," came the reply.

"Please Sesshoumaru, I don't want this."

"If that were true, why did you answer my previous question?"

Inuyasha's face turned red.

"If my human blood is so disgusting, then why are you trying to mate me?" Inuyasha asked darkly, "Ah-uh!"

He involuntarily bucked up.

"Isn't love getting over things such as that? Obviously, our father thought so."

Love? LOVE!? Sesshoumaru said he loved him?

"L-l-love? With m-m-me?" stumbled Inuyasha.

"I –

**_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. _**

The door opened quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Both brothers heads snapped immediately to the green imp that burst through the door.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, welcome back Milord!" sung the small demon, "I was surprised to not have gotten a call from... Eh?"

Jaken was stunned silent.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru growled.

Jaken dropped into a crouching position, bowing over an over again.

"I'm so sorry Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha, I was told that Lord Sesshoumaru had arrived the other night with a possible mate and only learned today who Milord intended. I'm sorry I didn't mean to barge in on you two," he said looking down, not daring to look at the scene happening on the bed.

Still holding Inuyasha's erection in his hand Sesshoumaru's eyes grew dark and red.

How dare this imp like fool barge in on him, and see his exposed mate of all things!?

He unconsciously started squeezing the throbbing cock of his lover.

Inuyasha grunted making Sesshoumaru wisp his face in his direction anger and … _concern _in his eyes?

"Get out, before I kill you."

That was all the was needed to be said. Jaken had taken himself eyes glued to the floor and scurried out the room closing the door behind him.

"Let us continue-"

"No," said Inuyasha, "I said I don't want this."

"Inuyasha, " Sesshoumaru said with feeling, "Please."

The famous Lord Sesshoumaru just begged to touch a filthy half breed.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Why are you making me act like this?"

Sesshoumaru leaned down and continued his assault on Inuyasha.

Sucking and Licking, teasing the balls beneath Sesshoumaru had gotten to work.

"Sesshoumaru, no-"

Inuyasha could feel his self-getting close to his release. Sesshoumaru said it was fine but how can he let him filth himself in a way.

"Back away," Inuyasha pleaded, "I

m gonna cum."

"Then, cum."

And just like that Inuyasha exploded into Sesshoumaru's mouth, crying out from the sparks he saw behind his closed eyelids.

"S-Sesshoumaru…"

He looked down to see his brother looking up at him, his face completely covered in his cum.

Oh, God this is the most exotic thing Inuyasha had ever experienced.

"Inuyasha, what if I did love you?"

The air stilled.

"What if I loved **_Only_** you."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Inuyasha's perspective! **_

Love? LOVE!?

Is it true that Sesshoumaru might love me? Do I love him?

NO, I can't love him, I can't fall for my brother! He is the reason for a lot of the things in my life… my horrible life.

When my mother died, he knew I would be left alone, yet he didn't come to find me.

When I was beat and almost dead he never came.

I could always since him, always smell him near me.

Sesshoumaru…

If you were there the whole time, how come you never came to try and save me?

Sesshoumaru, you are the person that hurt me the most, more then Kikyo, Kagome and any foe I ever had.

Why does your touch make me forget about Kagome? Why does it make me forget about Kikyo?

Is it a game for you?

Please, don't mess with my heart.

I think I truly am falling for you.

"Inuyasha.."

Sesshoumaru I think I-

"Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru?

"Inuyasha do you hear me?"

"S-sorry."

"You never answered my question."

"uh..."


	9. Chapter 9

How filthy.

"The sheets need to be cleaned again? What could the master be doing?"

How messy.

"The air of his room is filled with the smell of lust, but no women have entered master's room.."

She turns red.

"I am master's favorite toy, so who could have been in here with him?

What whore would dare come to bed my master!"

Disgusting little whores!

_Boom. _

"What's that sound?"

'Uh… Aaaa…Uhuhhhhh… Sesshoumaru!'

"Who is next door? That is the masters` brothers' room…"

'Uuuh, brother!'

Master Inuyasha!

'MMuh In-Inuyasha!'

'M-master!

Master is sleeping with… no, no!'

She falls to her knees.

"Master, don't touch him like you used to touch me, please. "


	10. Chapter 10

2 Days Later

The dining hall was amazingly huge, everything about it screamed royalty. The table was so long that you couldn't see the end of it. Tall windows rimmed with Gold.

Inuyasha was starring out side the window not eating, Sesshoumaru had noticed this. They sat next to one another. Sesshoumaru sat, of course at the head of the table while Inuyasha sat on his right.

The jealous maid Yoona was standing on Sesshoumaru's left watching them while doing her duties to wait on them.

"what's wrong Yasha?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sick?"

"I don't know."

"Yasha…"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother.

"I thought we were going to keep cool Inuyasha, did you lie to this Sesshoumaru?"

"Fuck you."

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm not going to your bed tonight, filthy mutt!"

What? What does going to Sesshoumaru's bed have to do with what's wrong?

"What do you mean?"

"Fuck you, Sesshoumaru!"

"Fine, then I shall ask another to accompany me tonight."

Inuyasha's eyes went huge in his face. Would Sesshoumaru really do that?

"You forget that I am a king."

"I don't care, screw you."

Inuyasha turned his face away from his elder brother. Sesshoumaru had lost his patience. Alright, if that is how Inuyasha wants to play it, then he'll get on with it.

"Alright, Yoona will you accompany me to my chamber tonight?"

Yoona knew this wasn't a real question; she _WOULD _go to his chamber.

"Yes, Milord."

Finally, Yoona could spend another night with her Lord. Taking care of that little girl and that disgusting green imp every night was getting old. She missed being in her masters bed., masters favorite toy.

Inuyasha felt hurt, but he wouldn't show it. He would not back down from Sesshoumaru. He felt like a toy. He felt like there were pounds of lead in his body, he needed time to think.

He was loosing his mind.

Sesshoumaru stood up leaving the hall with Yoona right on his tail. Before disappearing she looked into the half breeds eyes and smiled like a snake who had found their pray.

Never had the youngest brother felt so much hatred for a woman.


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha stood in his room pacing back and fourth trying to listen for any fowl play that might be going on inside Sesshoumaru's bedroom.

So far all he could hear was the pitter-patter of the feet of the other maids and the shifting of blankets and pillows.

"What are they doing next door?"

Then he heard Sesshoumaru speak, loud and demanding.

"Move the normal sheets to the drawers and make sure to burn these sheets when you're called, I don't want Inuyasha to share a bed with me after that woman uses it. When I'm done immediately remove them, don't let them even be _seen _by him."

What?

"If you value your life, you will not lay filth to my brothers body."

So, than Sesshoumaru does value Inuyasha? But, yet he is still planning to sleep with that whore Yoona?

"Milord," Said Yoona, "When are we going to go on with our… plans for the evening?"

"Do not ask this Sesshoumaru such a question," he said eyes like daggers.

"I am deeply sorry Milord."

"Woman, until I am ready for you go make sure Rin is safe and that Jaken is doing well as her teacher."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha could hear Yoona walking swiftly across the floor until she exited into the hallway.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said under his breath, "How long will this go on?"

There was silence after all maids had left the room.

"Inuyasha do you intend to ease drop all day long?"

Cough. Cough.

Inuyasha started chocking on air. He forgot that Sesshoumaru could hear him just as well.

"S-sessoumaru."

"Come to me my sweet young brother."

"what!?"

Was he serious?

Did he really think that after what happened in the dining hall that he would so easily come to him?

"Inuyasha, come to me now and I will send away the help, I promise."

Is he joking? No, knowing Sesshoumaru he was completely serious.

"We look ridiculous talking through the wall like this, Sesshoumaru."

They did indeed look ridiculous.

For a split second Sesshoumaru thought about maybe going through the secret passage to see Inuyasha, but knowing his brother he would only cause him to get angry and hate him even more than he already does.

How could he hate him more than he already does?

Sesshoumaru is an infuriating man, proud and demanding.

"Inuyasha, do you need me to repeat myself?"

"About what?"

"I love you."

No, he needed to stop.

Those words brought a shiver down Inuyasha's front all the way down to his groin.

"Sesshoumaru, please stop that."

"But, you know you want to hear it,. You long to hear how I really feel about you, I know it."

He was right, Inuyasha needed to hear how he really felt about him.

Inuyasha quickly found himself getting hard from the soft confession.

"Sesshoumaru-"

"I can smell your arousal young one."

Sesshoumaru was suddenly standing in the doorway.

"Don't you come near me Sesshoumaru I am warning you, please don't."

"Inuyasha."

As quickly as he could Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of Inuyasha's hand rubbing it against his bottom half, showing the half breed just how bad he wanted him.

Inuyasha gasped and pulled his hand away. Sesshoumaru was hard, _very _hard.

"Kiss me."

He heard himself whisper it, but couldn't believe it.

Sesshoumaru walked closer and pulled Inuyasha to him kissing him deeply.

"Mmm."

Footsteps were heard next door.

"Master?"

Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha, licking his bottom lip and nipping at it.

"I am next door in the Second master," answered her Lord.

The steps scurried to them.

Bowing low Yoona raised her head only to look in shock as Inuyasha was in her lord's arms.

"M-Milord…"

Looking her up and down Sesshoumaru turned his face back to Inuyasha.

"Well? Inuyasha?"

"Sesshoumaru, get the fuck out!"

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I guess I will have to be entertained by Yoona this morning."

Yoona beamed, Inuyasha gawked.


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha stayed curled up on his bed. He had been getting sick ever since his first night with Sesshoumaru.

Thinking about it Sesshoumaru made him feel better.

He didn't want to get Sesshoumaru sick.

How could his brother not be able to since this?

"He's selfish," Inuyasha whispered.

He could hear him and Yoona next door, moaning and grunting, even though it was mostly Yoona.

Tears started to fall from Inuyasha's face. Thinking about them only made him feel worse.

"Fucking prick," Inuyasha spat.

Sesshoumaru is cruel, so cruel.

The sounds stopped from next door. The sound of feet on the floor and the door opening was all Inuyasha heard.

His door opened and he looked up, starring straight into the eyes of Sesshoumaru.

He was in a light robe.

Running over to Inuyasha's bed Sesshoumaru sat and pulled his brother to him.

"Inuyasha…"

All the Hanyou could do was continue to cry.

"I smelled your tears."

Silence.

"Inuyasha…"

Silence.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't want you to cry."

"You said you love me."

"I do."

Inuyasha scoffed and looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Why is it that you lie to me?"

"Inu-"

"Don't say my fucking name you dick!" screeched the younger brother, "All you know how to do is use YOUR dick. Did you ever really think f me? Are you really in love with me? Who the fuck would sleep with another person when the person they "claimed" they wanted to mate is right next door? YOU! Screw you! You always hated me. Now, you're using me for sex. You never cared for me before, so what changed now? Get the fuck out and don't come near me!"

Sesshoumaru was stunned silent. All he could do was walk out of the room with a blank face. Although, on the inside he felt like his heart was crumbling.


	13. Chapter 13

He needed to get out. Inuyasha needs to get out of this damn castle and just straight out of Japan!

"where could I go?"

What if people missed him? Maybe Miroku would, he was his best friend after all.

"Who gives a damn if Kagome misses me," he whispered bitterly.

Kagome, nothing but a knock off of the woman he truly loved.

He sat down at the table near his window and began to think of a plan to escape Sesshoumaru.

If it would have to result in killing some guards, Inuyasha was sorry to admit it, but he didn't care.

Even if he had to kidnap a little Black haired child… he WOULD escape his brother.

SLAP.

How could Inuyasha think such a thing?

Kidnap Rin?

He could never do that to her. Besides, Sesshoumaru REALLY wouldn't leave him alone if he did that.

Plus, it wouldn't benefit him in the slightest.

"UGH, FUCK!"

Why couldn't Inuyasha's life be easy? Just for once?


	14. Chapter 14

**_SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, and this hanger will probably kill you... I'm sorry. haha. School -_- _**

Inuyasha finally came up with a plan to escape from Sesshoumaru.

Laying down on the bed he began crying Sesshoumaru's name.

"Sesshoumaru, SESSHOUMARU."

Bursting into the room Sesshoumaru looked the room over with a deadly glare, looking to see if anyone was meddling with his innocent brother.

Seeing that Inuyasha was alone made Sesshoumaru happy, but he was still weary as to why his brother had decided to call him.

"Inuyasha," he spoke taking a few steps forward before smelling fresh tears.

"Sesshy."

Swiftly Sesshoumaru sat on the bed looking at the Hanyou's face in worry.

"My darling brother, what can this Sesshoumaru do to make you stop crying?"

"Make me feel… good."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Because of my absence you guys get another chapter! - No, this is not the end- there are many more chapters to go :D_**

Uh- ha-

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had a hard night.

The made love many times and finally Sesshoumaru was so exhausted and satisfied he didn't notice when Inuyasha snuck from the room.

The guards looked down at him with suspicion.

Holding his head up high Inuyasha gave them look of royalty and high rank.

The guards bowed with apology.

Quietly and steady Inuyasha made his way down the corridor and to the great hall. He figured walking threw the front door would be a gigantic mistake.

Quickly, he opened one of the enormous windows and jumped down.

He strutted calmly and with his head high in the air so as to make the Guards not be any more suspicious. As he walked to the gates the bowing soldiers opened the tall white fortress for their prince to go out.

"Milord, be safe on your trip to wherever it is that you are needed," said one.

"Yes, Milord," chimed in another, "We know that you and the King are very busy, please come back to your palace safely."

Nodding his head Inuyasha ran as fast as a tiger until he was out of sight.

**_Kagome, Shippou, sango, maroku,, I'm coming home guys don't count me out just yet!_**

But, even as he thought this, Inuyasha felt a pang in his heart for leaving his brother, his _lover. _


	16. Chapter 16

**~ Chapter after this will be much more... Sexual. ~ ENJOY! **

Sesshoumaru began to wake.

Slowly he stretched his arm to Inuyasha's side of the bed. He wasn't there.

Opening his eyes slowly he expected to see the beautiful man sitting in the room somewhere, or to hear him possibly bathing.

Sesshoumaru saw nothing and just listened.

With a jolt Sesshoumaru got out of bed and dressed himself quickly.

'Guards!" he said voice slightly raised.

The Royal guards opened the door and bowed before their lord.

"Where is the prince?"

They both looked as if they were to be ill.

"M-mi Lord, if we knew we wouldn't have allowed it," Stuttered one.

"Allowed what?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes began to turn different shades.

"Milord," started another, "The prince has left the Castle but is still within your Lands."

"Yes, Milord he is headed east."

Feral. Sesshoumaru looked as if he was becoming feral. His teeth grew long and sharp and his demon markings, jagged.

His eyes were no longer a demon shade of red, but a devils black.

The men were so terrified they dared to take a step back from their master.

Outside, all of the tree leaves were still. The wind stopped blowing.

All animals had stopped in their movement and prepared for what would soon come.

As the guards outside felt this they all shivered inwardly wondering if it was their king.

Not long did they have to wait for their feelings to be clarified, Sesshoumaru jumped out of the wall of his chamber leaving an enormous hole.

He roared to the heavens with eyes as black as coal.

He jumped over the wall and left his castle on pursuit of his soon to be official mate.

'Inuyasha,' he thought, ' Why? Did you really have to leave me?'

He could feel his lovers scent getting stronger and stronger.

Inuyasha was fast, but Sesshoumaru was 10X faster.

He planted his feet to the ground grinding the earth under his feet.

He came to his human form and walked past a few trees to where he knew his brother was.

When he found him Inuyasha was asleep in a tree with a sad expression and a tear stained face.

Quickly he grabbed the Hanyou and held him bridal style.

Inuyasha looked up at his older brother, then buried his face into his chest.

"Why are you not fighting this Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

"Hold me tighter."

Sesshoumaru complied to his demand squeezing them together. He sat down and starred long at his brother.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't think I want to go back."

"You do not wish to be with me?"

"No, I don't want to go back… to my friends."

A small smile crept onto the demons face.

"I think I love you."

"I know you do."

They kissed.

"I want to go home, Sesshoumaru, let me make it up to you. I will do almost anything."

"Be my official mate."

"I think I'm sick Sesshoumaru."

"You're not sick, your body is preparing itself for when you mate."

"What do you mean?"

Sesshoumaru gave him a look of love. Inuyasha felt his heart melt.

"I am the dominant. Your body has realized this. And because of that it is preparing you for… having my heir."

"W-what?"

"Inuyasha if you become my official mate, you will have my child."

He looked away.

"Will you have my child?"

He thought for a minute.

"Only if you fuck me into the ground."

"So vulgar."

"So horny"

"Inuyasha!"

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha leaned into his ear, "Break me…" he whispered.

"Let us return home, so I can give you what you need…"

They traveled home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pant** **pant**

Memories were coming back to him….

**Lick**

Memories of being with them…

**Thrust** –

AH!

He could remember their touch…

Both women were so bitter tasting on his tongue…

**Thrust** **Thrust **

**Pant **

**Ah **

**Ah**

** AH!**

Kikyo… Kagome… such horrible women.

How could he think he ever needed such whores?

The feeling of having Sesshoumaru slapping against his ass made him feel complete

and the feeling of Sesshoumaru breathing on his shoulder as he pumps in and out of

Him makes everything so much better.

Sesshoumaru picked Inuyasha up and took him back to the castle. Their home

would be reconstructed within a week, so his old chamber was made to house them

until it was finished.

He planted kisses all along his collarbone and up to his chin. Laying Inuyasha down

on his back he tore off their clothes.

He pushed their manhood's together making friction that drove Inuyasha insane.

He rubbed them together until Inuyasha came with a jerk.

Coating his penis and fingers with the juices of his lover the Demon invaded his

Brothers tight ass.

Two fingers first. He began to scissor.

Inuyasha's hips were bucking, his moans filling the room.

Looking down he felt his cock twitch at the sight of Sesshoumaru looking intently at

His ass.

Their eyes both grew dark and deadly. Sesshoumaru couldn't take it, he flipped

Inuyasha over and roared with possession.

"I don't need them," He heard the half demon whisper before he planted himself deep inside.

"ah!"

The oldest began to ram harder and harder with every moan that escaped Inuyasha.

The sound of slapping skin became louder and the smell of arousal was strong.

He flipped Inuyasha onto his back without leaving his body.

He pulled one leg over his shoulder and spread the other out to get deeper.

"Ah, ah ah AH!"

Inuyasha cried out like a whore as Sesshoumaru found and pounded against his spot.

"S-Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru quickly wrapped his thumb and pointer around Inuyasha's length with such force that the Hanyou could not cum.

Inuyasha started crying it felt so good.

Sesshoumaru wasn't going to let his brother cum just yet.

With his other hand he picked up Inuyasha's bum and went even deeper.

Coming closer to his relief he let go of Inuyasha's throbbing cock and let them cum together.

Inuyasha roared as the blood from his fathers side took over.

Sesshoumaru held him tight before going down to clean them up with his tongue.

"Best fuck I've ever had."

"Don't worry little brother," Sesshoumaru whispered licking his brothers soft member clean, "You'll say THAT every time."

They smiled at one another.


	18. Chapter 18

Yoona walked from the door of her masters new bedroom, legs buckling beneath her.

With a thud she fell to her knees and sobbed out her despair.

"Milord," she cried, "Why won't you love me? Why am I not good enough?"

A single tear fell down her face. She felt betrayed.

A servant had no right to feel this way.

How could she help it? She wanted to do for her lord what no one had ever done before, bare him a child.

How could she fall so far?

"Milord, please love me too."


	19. Yoona's Plan (Ch 19)

I came up with a plan.

I decided I would get the master angry at the half-breed.

I walked down to my room in the basement while tears still stained my cheeks.

Master… I can still smell your lust from even down here.

In the last five minutes so much had happened.

I went to go see if you needed anything to be prepared, heard your growls and moans, fell to my knees, and cried out my despair.

I will have you. I will be your true mate!'

Yoona sat in her room smiling to herself.

She would get revenge on the dog-eared bastard!

"You will be gone," she whispered, "Before the new moon and the official ceremony begins."


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Sesshoumaru,

I don't know how to tell you that my body accepted you. I feel like you can smell it. The child inside my

body is growing everyday.

I'm not showing, but from the looks you give me across the room...

I can tell you already know.

How can I tell you? How can I ever tell anyone, that I'm pregnant with my brothers child.

I love you, I know that now. Please, just don't make me say it aloud. The shame that I feel is expanding with

our child.

Don't release me, only love me.


	21. Chapter 21

"Your majesty, my Lord has requested your presence."

Inuyasha looked up at a tall, built tan dog demon. His eyes were the color of the ocean.

He was the recent lover of one of the maids… Yoona.

Inuyasha started to internally panic. What if Sesshoumaru wanted to talk about the pregnancy?

With a sluggish pace he headed towards Sesshoumaru's chamber.

Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot.

He held onto his stomach up until he came face to face with the door to his lovers room.

"Do you wish to go in your highness?" piped one of the guards.

"Yes-"

"As you wish, Sir."

It seemed as if it took ages for the door to finally reveal the man he had been trying to hide himself from.

Sesshoumaru sat on his bed looking down at the ground with the best posture one could muster.

Something was wrong, maybe it was more than about the baby…

"Little brother, why do you not come in?"

With a nod of Sesshoumaru's head one of the guards pushed Inuyasha in lightly and closed the door behind him.

"I – " started Inuyasha.

"I want your body more than ever you know."

"… Sessh-."

"I've known for a whole month… I've known since the moment I held you as you slept in my arms when you came back from running away."

"I didn't want to-"

"I want to fuck you more than I ever have before… I can't explain how turned on I am. I'm not mad at you for keeping this a secret, I understand that your pride got in the way."

"I'm so sorry."

"But, you said you wanted to have my child, did you not tell this Sesshoumaru that?"

They both were still for a moment. With caution, Inuyasha took off his robes and exposed for the first time, his growing stomach.

"Come and take me."


	22. Chapter 22

It has been a long time since I've heard my lord and the half-breed _whore _together.

I started to sleep with one of the guards… What was his name?

I always have a problem with his name.

Haruto, his name is Haruto!

I started to have constant sex with him, and I knew that Lord Sesshoumaru could smell it!

He would look at me with such lust that I would think he would come to me, but no.

Milord won't come to me, because he's to busy waiting for his bastard of a brother.

I decided I would use Haruto to help me kill Inuyasha.

I walk up the stairs to go freshen up his room.

I hear something strange behind the door, something sexual.

I look at the guard on my left then on my right. Both mens faces were like statues, blank and unreadable.

I hear a moan come from Sessh- Lord Sesshoumaru.

Is he pleasuring himself?

This could be my chance! If I knock he might want me to come in and – and-

"Sessh! Harder…" a higher voice moaned.

I starred at the door concentrating.

I smelled it then, the scent of that despicable wench! INUYASHA!

I felt a tear run down my face.

I look up at the guards and I can see how they really feel… they pity me… _PITY_

At that moment I realized that they all knew, everyone working here knows about my love for Lord Sesshoumaru…

They all feel sorry for me. FUCK THEM! I don't need anyone to feel sorry for me!

Who do they think they are? Laughing behind my back?

"UH, Sesshoumaru!"

"Inu-Yasha."

Inuyasha? That should be me! I hate him! I hate him!

I will kill him, Milord will be _MINE. _

_I run down the hall tears streaming down my face. _

_I bump into a tall tan dog demon with eyes as blue as the sky._

_Haruto._

_I cry in his arms_

_He asks me what's wrong. _

_I tell him that Inuyasha has been abusing me as a servant, I tell him that he calls me names and I tell him that Sesshoumaru lets it happen.\_

_His eyes turned red._

_I knew I had started a fire I couldn't put out. _


	23. Chapter 23

My name is Haruto.

I am in love with a maid and former concubine to Lord Sesshomaru. He is the great Lord of the west

a Daiyokai.

My loves name is Yoona.

On a night fit perfect for lovers, I felt lonely and was on partrol down the hallways.

I had always dreaded being on hall duty.

The main reason I hated it so much was because I used to be able to hear

My lord being "entertined" by his "lovers."

He always had a woman around, and sometimes men. Even, though he wouldn't admit to men.

But, those nights when he had Yoona in his bed, his bath, the floor... FUCK!

Thinking about him in,on and even around her sets off something in me.

Is it.. Possesiveness? Yes. That's it.

I love Yoona. But tonight an almost perfect night, I hear the pattering of feet

someone is running. By the sound of their steps they don't have a destination.

Maiden Rin perhaps? No, she steps lighter than that. It smells of a woman.

MY woman.

She bumps into me.

Her perfect face is soaked with tears, lips swollen and red, teeth chattering.

I ask her what is wrong.

My eyes narrow at her response.

That Hanyou bastard.

He doesn't know whose woman he's fucking with.

I'll defend her honor.

I'll rid this place of our new infestation.


	24. Chapter 24

Inuyasha sat in the grand dining room eating sweets and drinking demons nectar.

Sesshomaru had gone on a mission and left him in the care of three soldiers and Jaken.

Rin was in the garden playing with one of the demon children and their mother.

Jaken was watching rin while under a large tree.

Around Inuyasha were the three guards and a maid.

Two guards stood by the entrance and the other directly next to Inuyasha, this one being; Haruto.

The hanyou moaned as sweet cherries went down his throat.

The maid had finished went the floors and left the room.

Haruto looked down at the young Lord and couldn't help but love the look of his creamy white skin shift with every swallow.

He began imagining Inuyasha swallowing much sexier things than strawberries.

It had been four days since he caught Yoona crying. It had also been two days since Haruto

realized he had an attraction for his Lord. He wanted revenge, but now all he wants to get rid of the child growing in Inuyasha and

fill him with his own pups. If it wasn't for his thick armor his hard erection with be quite obvious.

He was loosing control. It was as if everyone was ignoring the smell of his arousal.

Inuyasha stood and announced he was going to his room.

One of the guards walked him out.

The other came to Haruto.

"Let me take care of that for you."

He put his spear down and began to close the shades of the windows.

"Get in there."

He pointed to the empty kitchen behind the second door.

They both walked in, the other guard locking the door.

He quickly undid Haruto's lower armor.

"Takemaru..."

"Shhh"

He took Haruto in his hands, and then mouth.

Panting Haruto clamped his hands into Takemaru's hair.

When he released with a jerk he let the other demon clean up.

"Kiss me, Haruto."

"..."

"You were with that woman and now you want our Lord's brother?"

"Takemaru..."

"Whatever, let's see how far you get without me. You think you can use me and then cast me aside?

You go after those you can't have, yet we were together for four years and you throw it all away?"

"Please."

"No explanation? fine."

He stormed out of the kitchen.

Haruto composed himself and set out to do his round. As he past Inuyasha's room he smelled the sweet smell

of lust. He also heard small grunts.

He's at it again, thinking about him.

To bad Inuyasha would never touch himself at the thought of Haruto.


End file.
